Benutzer:Boba Fett./Baustelle
Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) Knights of the Old Republic (kurz: KotOR) ist ein Rollenspiel der Firma LucasArts, das im Star-Wars-Universum angesiedelt ist. Es spielt circa 4000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin und wurde Ende 2003 veröffentlicht. Es ist für XBox und PC erhältlich und in Deutschland ab 12 Jahren freigegeben. Das Spiel ist unter anderem auch Spiel des Jahres 2003. Im Jahr 2005 wurde dessen Nachfolger Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords veröffentlicht. Beschreibung des Herstellers Wähle deinen Weg Viertausend Jahre vor dem Galaktischen Imperium sind Hunderte von Jedi-Rittern im Kampf gegen die unbarmherzigen Sith gefallen. Du bist die letzte Hoffnung des Jedi-Ordens. Kannst du dir die Macht der Jedi aneignen, um die Republik zu retten? Oder wirst du der Dunklen Seite verfallen? Held oder Schurke, Retter oder Eroberer ... du allein bestimmst das Schicksal der Galaxis! Eine brandneue Star Wars-Rollenspielerfahrung mit einzigartigen Charakteren, Kreaturen, Fahrzeuge und Planeten. Lerne über 40 verschiedene Kräfte der Macht und erstelle dein eigenes Laserschwert. Reise zu einigen der beliebtesten Star Wars-Schauplätze einschließlich Tatooine und der Wookie-Heimatwelt Kashyyyk. Stelle deine Gruppe aus neun Charakteren zusammen, einschließlich Twi'leks, Droiden und Wookiees. Reise zu acht großen Welten mit deinem eigenen Raumschiff, der Ebon Hawk. Einleitungstext Handlung Die Flucht von der Endar Spire KotOR beginnt bei einem Angriff auf die Endar Spire, ein Kampfschiff der Alten Republik, auf dem der Spieler dient, welches zur Zeit Bastila Shan befördert. Nach dem mann gegen einige Sith kämpfte sah man ein dass der Kampf verloren war und kann man sich gerade noch zusammen mit Carth Onasi in einer der Rettungskapseln auf den Planeten Taris retten. Taris Auf Taris findet sich der Spieler in einem Apartment wieder. Carth, der sich auch dort befindet, erzählt, dass die Sith, die den Planeten kontrollieren, eine Abflugsperre eingerichtet haben. Man sitzt also fest. Ebenso erfährt man, dass Bastila wahrscheinlich überlebt hat, aber in Gefangenschaft geraten ist. Der Spieler und Carth setzten nun alles daran sie zu befreien. Der Spieler muss sich in die Unterstadt begeben, wo Bastila vermutet wird. Mit einem Trick schleicht man sich an den Sith-Wachen vorbei und gerät direkt in einen Krieg zwischen zwei Banden. Den Geheimen Bek und den Schwarzen Vulkar. Man geht in das Lager der Geheimen Bek und spricht mit deren Anführer, Gadon Thek. Er weiß von der Jedi und dass sie der Preis eines Swoop-Rennens ist. Gadon bietet dem Spieler an, für die Bek beim Rennen mitzufahren. Allerdings nur wenn er einen Swoop-Antrieb aus dem Lager der schwarzen Vulkar holt. Da die Basis verschlossen ist, benötigt man die Hilfe Mission Vao, die sich in den Slums aufhält. Diese sagt, dass sie nur bereit ist dem Spieler zu helfen, wenn dieser ihren Wookiee-Freund Zaalbar befreit. Nachdem man das erledigt hat, bringt sie einen zu den Vulkar.Aber bevor man in die Basis kann muss man an einem Rancor vorbei ist der Spieler in der Basis. In der Vulkar-Basis wird einem angeboten, die Bek zu verraten und stattdessen für die Vulkar bei dem Swoop-Rennen zu fahren. Nimmt man das Angebot an, muss man davor erst noch in die Bek-Basis eindringen und Gadon Thek umbringen. Schließlich nimmt der Spieler an dem Rennen teil. Nachdem er gewonnen hat, verweigert Brejik, der Anführer der Vulkar die Siegesprämie. Bildgröße=150px|thumb|right|Bastila im Käfig. In der darauf folgenden Schlägerei kann sich die, in einem Käfig befindende, Bastila befreien und mit dem Spieler in das Versteck flüchten. Kurz darauf wird der Spieler von Canderous Ordo kontaktiert. Dieser bietet an ein Schiff zur Flucht von Taris zu besorgen. Allerdings braucht man die Abflug-Codes, die sich in der Sith-Militär-Basis befinden. Also muss man zuerst T3-M4 abholen um den Code der Sicherheitstür zu öffnen. Der Spieler bricht in die Basis ein und besorgt sich die Codes. Das Schiff, das Canderous versprochen hat, gehört dem Gangsterboss Davik Kang. Um sich die Ebon Hawk zu holen reist man mit Canderous zu Daviks Hauptlager und stiehlt diese aus dessen Hangar. Taris wird derweilen, auf Befehl von Darth Malak von den Sith bombardiert. Davik und der Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord wollen mit der Hawk fliehen und entdecken dabei die Eindringlinge. Beide werden besiegt und der Spieler flieht mit seinen Freunden von Taris. Das Ziel ist Dantooine. Dantooine Auf Dantooine begibt man sich zuerst zum Rat der Jedi. Dort erfährt der Spieler, dass man ihn zum Jedi ausbilden will. Doch vorher muss man drei Prüfungen bestehen. Bildgröße=75px|thumb|left|Jedi-Meister Zhar Lestin. Prüfung 1: Der Jedi-Kodex Hier wird erwartet, dass man den Jedi-Kodex auswendig lernt. Diesen muss man dann Meister Zhar Lestin vortragen. Prüfung 2: Das Lichtschwert Bei dieser Prüfung geht es darum, ein Lichtschwert zu konstruieren. Dazu begibt man sich zu Meister Dorak und wählt die Farbe des Kristalls und damit auch seine Jedi-Klasse aus (Blauer Kristall für einen Jedi-Hüter, grüner Kristall für einen Jedi-Gesandten und gelber Kristall für einen Jedi-Wächter). Danach sucht der Spieler wieder Zhar Lestin auf. Dieser erklärt, wie ein Lichtschwert funktioniert und wie es gebaut wird, worauf man ein Lichtschwert konstruiert. Zhar Lestin erwähnt auch, dass der Kristall des Lichtschwertes perfekt gefasst wäre und das dies sehr selten wäre, wenn man sein erstes Lichtschwert baut. Prüfung 3: Der Hain Der Spieler wird beauftragt sich um das Problem mit den Kath-Hunden zu kümmern. Wie man erfährt liegt die Quelle der Aggression in einem Hain außerhalb der Enklave. Am Hain angekommen wird man von einer Dunklen Jedi namens Juhani empfangen. Sie greift den Spieler sofort an. Nachdem man sie besiegt hat, hat man die Möglichkeit sie zu töten (nicht kanonisch) oder zur hellen Seite zu bekehren (kanonisch). Bei der kanonischen Spielweise, schließt sie sich im Anschluss an die Bekehrung der Gruppe an. Zurück in der Enklave wird man in den Rang eines Padawan erhoben. Nun muss der Spieler sich auf die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede begeben. Zuerst begibt man sich zusammen mit Bastila in einen alten Tempel auf Dantooine. Hier findet man die Leiche eines Jedi und den ersten Teil einer Sternenkarte. Der Spieler erfährt auch, dass sich die anderen Teile auf Tatooine, Manaan, Kashyyyk und Korriban befinden. Beim Jedi-Rat bringt man dann diese Tatsachen hervor und der Spieler wird mit der Suche der Sternenschmiede beauftragt. Der Spieler reist darauf zu den anderen Planeten mit den Karten (Reihenfolge individuell). Tatooine Auf Tatooine angekommen muss man wie auf den anderen Planetet die Dockgebühr von 100 Credits zahlen. Zuerst benötigt man einen Jagdschein von der Czerka Offizierin, bevor man die Stadt verlassen darf. Diesen kann man jedoch nur erwerben, wenn man der Czerka Corpration verspricht, Jagd auf Sandleute zu machen. Auf dem Weg hinaus aus Anchorhead wird man von Iziz dem Jawahäuptling angesprochen, der einen bittet seine Stammesangehörigen aus den Händen der Sandleuten zu befreien. Der Spieler begibt sich daraufhin zu dem Tuskenräubern, wo er sich den Weg entweder freischießen kann und alle Sandleute umbringt, oder mit Roben der Sandleuten und einem Übersetzungsdroiden ins Lager eindringen und mit den Sandleuten reden. Befreit man die Jawas, zeigt einem ihr Häuptling den Weg zur Sternekarte. Hat man mit den Sandleuten geredet und Frieden mit ihnen geschlossen, zeigen einem diese den Weg. Die Karte ist in einer Höhle, die jedoch von einem mächtigen Krayt-Drachen bewacht wird. Der Spieler geht zu der Höhle des Drachen und kann mit der Hilfe eines Jägers das Monster töten und in die Höhle gehen. Die Überreste des Drachens, zwei wertvolle Perlen, kann man sich entweder mit dem Jäger teilen oder diesen töten. Der Spieler holt sich darauf die Sternenkarte, wird aber danach eventuell vom Kopfgeldjäger Calo Nord oder von Darth Bandon angegriffen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf werden diese aber besiegt. Mit der Ebon Hawk geht es weiter zum nächsten Planeten. Manaan Auf dem Wasserplaneten geht man zur Republikanischen Botschaft. Dort bekommt der Spieler in Form eines U-Bootes Hilfe, wenn er in die Sith-Basis eindringt und einen Droiden zurückholt. Da man nicht einfach da hineinmarschieren darf, muss man entweder * den gefangenen Sith verhören oder * versuchen, den Code mittels Mathematik zu knacken, oder * sich einfach bis zur Basis vorkämpfen und schließlich dort eindringen. In der Sith-Basis kämpft man sich den Weg frei, nimmt den Droiden mit sich und kehrt zur Republikanischen Botschaft zurück. Aber als man aus der Basis will wird man vor das Gericht gebracht weil man ohne erlaubnis eingedrungen ist. Aber nach kurzen verhandlungen wird man vreigelassen. In der Botschaft bekommt der Spieler ein U-Boot, kann zum Meeresgrund fahren und die Sternenkarte finden, wobei er einem riesigen Firaxianer begegnet, den er entweder töten oder retten kann. (Wenn er ihn tötet wird der Spieler von Manaan verbannt) Kashyyyk Auf Kashyyyk muss der Spieler sich zuerst zu dem Häuptling der Wookiees begeben. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft man immer wieder Kinrath, die allerdings leichte Gegner sind und auf drei dunkle Jedi. Sobald man diese besiegt hat ist der Weg zum Häuptling der Wookiees frei. Sein Name ist Chuundar. Sollte der Spieler Zaalbar in seinem Team gehabt haben wird er von dem Häuptling in Gewahrsam genommen. Wenn man ihn nicht dabei hatte lässt Chuundar ihn holen. Ohne Zaalbar muss der Spieler sich nun in die Schattenlande begeben, denn nur dort kann die Karte sein. 100px|thumb|right|Darth Bandon Man läuft tief in die Schattenlande hinein und nach kurzer Zeit trifft man dann auf den Jedi Jolee Bindo, der gerade ein paar einheimische Tiere abwehrt. Er bittet den Spieler ein paar Arbeiter der Czerka Corporation von hier zu vertreiben. Dies kann man gewaltsam lösen, was Jolee nicht gefällt, durch eine List schaffen oder sie schlicht überreden. Egal wie es der Spieler macht, Jolee schließt sich dann der Gruppe an. Später trifft man einen Wookiee der gegen 3 Mandalorianische Soldaten kämpft , nachdem man die Mandalorianer besiegt hat bittet der Wookiee den Spieler seine Kameraden zu Suchen (dies ist jedoch nur eine zwischen Mission). Der Spieler begibt sich daraufhin noch tiefer in die Schattenlande und trifft auf den Wookiee Freyyr. Dieser greift den Spieler sofort an und wenn man ihn geschwächt hat kann der Spieler ihn entweder töten (nicht kanonisch) oder mit ihm reden (kanonisch). Wenn der Spieler mit Freyyr redet, schickt er ihn auf die Suche nach einer wichtigen Klinge. Sobald der Spieler diese gefunden hat, bringt er sie zu Freyyr. Dieser dankt und reist zur Oberfläche. Wenn der Spieler die Sternenkarte gefunden hat, kann er Freyyr später noch einmal helfen. Die Sternenkarte befindet sich etwas weiter nördlich und bevor sie gezeigt wird, muss der Spieler mit einem Computer reden. Wenn man die Fragen der Maschine im Sinne eines dunklen Jedi beantwortet (nicht kanonisch) bekommt er sofortigen Zugriff auf sie. Sollte er aber wie ein Jedi antworten (kanonisch) muss er zuerst gegen Droiden kämpfen. Auf jeden Fall kommt der Spieler immer zur Sternenkarte. Zurück auf der Oberfläche begibt man sich zu Chuundar. Nach einem langen Dialog kommt es zum Kampf. Egal wie er ausgeht, Zaalbar kommt danach wieder mit dem Spieler mit. Letztendlich kann man den Planeten verlassen. Leviathan Auf dem Weg zur fünften Sternenkarte gerät die Ebon Hawk auf einmal in einen Traktorstrahl. Sie wird von der Leviathan angezogen. Noch während die Ebon Hawk von Malaks Flaggschiff angezogen wird, entwickelt die Crew einen Plan um wieder aus den Klauen der Sith zu entkommen. Klar für sie ist, dass die Sith vor allem hinter dem Spieler, Bastila und Carth her sind. Also muss einer der anderen Crewmitglieder sich aus seiner Zelle befreien und dann den Rest befreien. Der Spieler kann T3-M4, Jolee, Juhani, Mission Vao, Canderous oder HK-47 losschicken. Egal wen er nimmt, die Crew wird, als sie sich auf der Leviathan befinden, von dem Gewählten befreit. Danach muss sich der Spieler zur Brücke durchschlagen. Wenn er diese erreicht hat wird er nach einem kurzen Dialog mit Admiral Saul Karath von ihm und seiner Crew angegriffen. Wenn der Spieler gesiegt hat, ruft der schwer Verletzte Karath Carth Onasi zu sich und flüstert ihm etwas zu. Carth wird darauf sehr wütend und will Karath umbringen. thumb|165px|left|Darth Malak Der Spieler kann Carth überzeugen es nicht zu tun (kanonisch) oder nichts sagen (nicht kanonisch) (Saul stirbt aber bei jeder Vorgehensweise). Der Spieler stellt nun den Traktorstrahl ab und will mitsamt seiner Gruppe zur Ebon Hawk zurückkehren. Auf dem Weg dahin werden sie von Darth Malak abgefangen. Malak spricht lange mit dem Spieler und offenbart ihm schließlich, dass der Spieler Revan ist. Die Jedi hatten Revan gefangen genommen und seine Erinnerung gelöscht. Nach dieser Offenbarung duelliert sich Malak mit dem Spieler also Revan. Nach einem heftigen Kampf wirft sich Bastila zwischen die beiden und fordert die anderen auf zu fliehen. Danach treibt sie Malak in einen kleinen Raum und verschließt die Tür hinter sich. Carth berichtet Revan auf der Ebon Hawk, dass Malak Bastila nicht töten würde, sondern versucht auf die dunkle Seite zu bekehren. Danach fliegt die Crew zum letzten Planeten, der falls wie oben gespielt wurde, Korriban ist. Korriban Auf Korriban muss Revan] sich in die Sith-Akademie einschleusen um die nächste/letzte Sternenkarte zu erhalten, die sich im Grab Naga Sadows befindet. Revan erfährt von Yuthura Ban, der Schülerin des Direktors, der Sith-Akademie thumb|right|Der Planet Korriban Uthar Wynn, dass er ein Sith-Amulett braucht um aufgenommen zu werden. Dieses Amulett kann man von einem anderen Sith-Schüler bekommen, wenn Revan dem Schüler beweist das er würdig ist. Als Revan sich auf den Weg macht wird er von einigen Sith-Schülern angegriffen, Revan und seine Gefährten besiegen die Schüler und er nimmt eines der Amulette an sich. Wie es sich herausstellt kann Revan erst in das Grab Naga Sadows wenn er mehr Prestige als die anderen Schüler hat und so zu seiner Abschlussprüfung zugelassen wird. Revan bekommt von Yuthura das Angebot ihr dabei zu helfen während der Abschlussprüfung ihren Meister zu töten und so die Herrschaft der Akademie an sich zu reißen. Nach zahlreichen Missionen um seine Prestige zu steigern wird Revan schließlich zugelassen. Nachdem er die Sternen- karte und das Sith-Lichtschwert gefunden hat kämpft Revan schließlich zusammen mit Yuthura gegen Uthar Wynn. Nachdem Uthar gefallen ist will Yuthura Revan töten, damit sie ihre Macht nicht teilen muss. Doch Revan bekehrte sie zur hellen Seite. Da Revan die Sternenkarte hat verlässt er Korriban. Sollte der Spieler die Planeten wie oben geschrieben besucht haben, hat er nun alle Karten und kann sich zur Sternenschmiede begeben. Unbekannte Welt Auf dem Weg zur Sternenschmiede stürzt die Ebon Hawk plötzlich aufgrund eines Störfeldes ab. Carth Onasi kann das Schiff gerade noch auf einem Planeten notlanden. thumb|Oberfläche der Unbekannten Welt Revan erkundet den Planeten und kann schließlich einen der beiden Lösungswege wählen. Auf dem Weg der Ältesten Nachdem Revan und seine Teammitglieder das Gelände auf dem Planeten erkundigt haben, kommen sie an einen Tempel. Die drei betreten ihn und werden von Rakata, einer bis dahin weitgehend unbekannten, Spezies in Empfang genommen. Sie berichten Revan, dass die Ebon Hawk wegen eines Energiefeldes über dem Planeten abgestürzt ist. Nur von dem Dach eines großen Tempels aus kann man es abschalten. Weiter berichtet der Rakata, dass der Tempel versiegelt ist und Revan ihn in seinem früheren Leben schon einmal aufgesucht hat. Der Rakata wäre bereit den Tempel zu öffnen, wenn Revan ihm einen Gefallen tun würde. Der Rakata wünscht, dass der Jedi ein paar seiner Stammesmitglieder aus den Klauen des Einen befreit. Der Spieler stimmt zu und er und seine Teammitglieder begeben sich zum Tempel des Einen. Dort entbrennt ein Kampf den die drei Siegreich beenden. Nur ein Rakata der Ältesten hat überlebt, doch dieser verspricht seinem Stammesführer von der Rettungsaktion zu erzählen. Es kann auch sein, dass der Spieler zum Dorf des Einen geht und für diesen ein Buch, von den Ältesten gehütet, holen soll. Dieser geht dann zum Dorf der Ältesten. Der Spieler kann sich dann entscheiden, die Ältesten zu töten und das Buch an sich zu nehmen, (nicht kanonisch), oder den Ältesten zu helfen und letztenendes den Einen zu töten, (kanonisch). Der Rakata Tempel Als Revan zum Tempel der Ältesten zurückkommt, versprechen diese den Schild des großen Tempels abzuschalten. An ihm angekommen wollen diese das Ritual des Tempels beginnen. Revan muss jedoch alleine hineingehen; Juhani und Jolee aber bezweifeln, dass er die ganzen Sith-Novizen, die Malak im Tempel gelassen hat, bezwingen kann. Obwohl es gegen das Ritual verstößt kann Revan die Rakata überzeugen zu dritt in den Tempel zu gehen. Im Tempel begegnen sie zahlreichen Sith und Dunklen Jedi, die sie gemeinsam aber töten können. In den Katakomben betätigt Revan einen Mechanismus, um auf das Dach des Tempels zu kommen, dort wartet bereits Bastila, die sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hat. Es entbrennt ein Kampf, in dem Bastila immer wieder versucht, Revan zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren aber nicht schafft. Weil sie den drei Jedi unterlegen ist flieht Bastila mit einem Raumschiff zurück zur Sternenschmiede. Revan deaktiviert das Störfeld und repariert danach den Hyperraumantrieb der Ebon Hawk. Die Sternenschmiede Als die Ebon Hawk von Lehon abhebt, bekommt sie die Antwort auf Carths Nachricht. Admiral Forn Dodonna meldet sich und sagt, die republikanische Flotte habe schon einige Verluste erlitten. Außerdem meint sie, die Sithflotte sei zu gut organisiert. Carth klärt Admiral Dodonna darüber auf, dass Bastila ihre Kampfmeditation zu Gunsten der Sith einsetzt. Meister Vandar, der den Angriff auf Dantooine überlebt hat, sendet einige Aurekjäger mit Jedibesatzung aus, die mit der Ebon Hawk gemeinsam in der Sternenschmiede landen. Infiltrierung der Sternenschmiede Einige Jäger wurden durch die Verteidigungsgeschütze zerstört, aber der Rest schaffte es in eine der Hangarbuchten. Als Revan mit zwei seiner Gefährten aus der Ebon Hawk ausstieg und sich mit den Jedi traf, kamen Sith-Schüler, die die Jedi aufhalten wollten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrannte und alle Angreifer fielen. Die Jedi sicherten den Hangar, während Revan sich ins erste Deck vorschlug. Ein Sith-Meister berichtete derweil Malak, dass die Jedi in der Sternenschmiede eingetroffen waren. Dieser wollte die Kampfdroiden der Sternenschmiede testen, Revan konnte diese aber ohne Probleme ausschalten. Vor dem Tor zum zweiten Deck musste er aber mit ansehen, wie Sith einige der Jedi töteten. Der Sith-Meister berichtete, dass die Droiden alle vernichtet wurden. Es verblüffte Malak, dass die Jedi so stark waren, aber als der Sith-Meister erzählte, dass Revan auch anwesend ist, wunderte es Malak nicht. Er ordnete an, alle Schüler und Sithtrooper gegen Revan in den Kampf zu schicken. Wie Malak wusste, konnten sie Revan auch nicht besiegen, ihn jedoch einige Zeit lang aufhalten. Revan kam ohne große Hindernisse zur Kommandozentrale durch. Dort wartete Bastila auf ihn und ein Duell wurde ausgetragen. Bastila versuchte, Revan auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, doch Revan ließ das nicht zu und wollte sie zurück auf den Hellen Pfad bekehren. Als Bastila besiegt war, konnte Revan sie zur Hellen Seite zurückholen, indem er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebt. Sie erwiderte seine Liebe und sagte ihm, sie könne ihn niemals töten. Bastila blieb in der Kommandozentrale, um ihre Kampfmeditation für die Republikanische Flotte einzusetzen. Revan ging weiter und machte sich auf, um seinen einstigen Schüler Malak zu suchen. Das Blatt wendet sich Als Bastila ihre Kampfmeditation für die Republik einsetzte, entdeckte Admiral Dodonna eine Lücke in der Abwehrformation der Sith. Sie schickte 2 Staffeln Jäger in den Kampf, die die Jäger der Sith zerstörten und zwei Sith-Interdictoren schwächten. Danach rückten drei Hammerheads nach und vernichtenden die Sithkreuzer. Forn Dodonna befahl, mit allen verfügbaren Schiffen die Stabilisatoren der Sternenschmiede anzugreifen. Der Endkampf Revan fand Malak als er gerade zwei Jedi zu Tode würgte. Er forderte ihn auf sich zu ergeben. Malak lachte darüber, dass er immer noch den Weisheiten des Jedi-Rats folgte. Dann zog er sich zurück und Kampfdroiden aus mehreren Terminals erschienen. Revan vernichtete die Terminals und die Droiden und machte sich auf zum Aussichtsdeck. Dort wartete bereits Malak, der meinte das Revan noch stärker sei als zu seinen Sithzeiten. Revan forderte Malak abermals auf sich zu ergeben. Dieser sagte: "es ist jetzt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod", und ein Lichtschwertduell entbrannte. In einer kurzen Kampfpause sagte Malak, dass Revan in der Sternenschmiede nie mehr als eine riesige Fabrik sah. Dann zeigte er auf die toten Jedi bei denen er verhindert hatte, dass sie eins mit der Macht wurden. Er absorbierte die Macht aus dem Körper eines Jedis und wurde dadurch wieder komplett geheilt. Revan zerstörte die Jedi bevor sich Malak wieder heilen konnte und das Lichtschwertduell ging weiter. Als Malak besiegt war meinte Revan die dunkle Seite führt immer zu Tod und Verderben. Malak fragte sich noch was gewesen wäre wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht wären. Ob es genauso gewesen wäre wie bei ihm. Revan entschuldigte sich noch bei Malak, dass er ihn auf den dunklen Pfad gebrachte hat, aber er selbst Schuld gewesen war, dass er den Pfad weiter verfolgte. Malak meinte noch das Revan wohl recht hat, dann starb er. Er ging zurück zur Ebon Hawk und erzählte das Malak tot und es endlich vorbei war. Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede Die meisten der Großkampfschiffe versammelten sich um den Hauptstabilisator und feuerten auf ihn. Als er zerstört war zogen sie sich so schnell wie möglich zurück. Die Sternenschmiede flog in Richtung der Rakatasonne und wurde durch die Hitze zerstört. Als alle dachten die Ebon Hawk hätte es nicht geschafft tauchte sie auf und Carth meinte, dass die Siegesfeier nicht ohne sie statt findet. Die Ebon Hawk bekam eine Ehrengarde auf dem Weg zu Lehon. Dort fand die Siegesfeier statt und Revan bekam die höchste Auszeichnung und den Titel "Retter der Republik". Cheats Um den "Cheat-Modus" zu aktivieren muss der Spieler zuerst die Datei "swkotor.ini" im Spielverzeichnis öffnen, und dann bei Game-Options in die letzte Zeile "EnableCheats=1" einfügen. Jetzt kann er während des Spiels mit der Taste ^ die Steuerkonsole öffnen. (Es gibt auch bekannte Versionen, bei denen sich die Konsole entweder mit "Shift + ^" oder "Shift + $" öffnen lässt). Sobald die Konsole geöffnet ist, kann man nun die Cheats eingeben. Trivia *In der PC Version kann man im Orbit Yavin eine Raumstation betreten wo man an und verkaufen kann. Systemanforderungen Betriebssystem: Windows 98/98SE/Me/2000/XP / Mac OS X 10.3 Prozessor: Intel Pentium III 1 Ghz oder AMD Athlon 1Ghz (Empfohlen: 1,6 Ghz) / G4 1 GHz Arbeitsspeicher: 128 MB RAM benötigt für Windows 98, 256 MB RAM für Windows ME/2000/Xp und Mac OS X 10.3 Grafikkarte: 32 MB OpenGL 1.4-kompatible PCI- oder AGP-3D-Hardwarebeschleunigerkarte mit Unterstützung von Hardware Transform and Lightning (T&L) Soundkarte: 100% DirectX 9.0b-Kompatible Soundkarte benötigt CD-Rom: 4x CD-Rom-Laufwerk benötigt (DVD-Rom für Mac OS X) Eingabegeräte: Tastatur und Maus benötigt DirectX: DirectX 9 (auf der CD enthalten) Installation: 4,0 GB freier Festplattenspeicher Synchronstimmen Hinter den Kulissen *Kotor ist eine Stadt in Montenegro. *1984 wurde in Jugoslawien ein Schlachtschiff der Kotor-Klasse gebaut. Weblinks *Bioware *Deutsche-Synchronsprecher.de Forum (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) *Effective Media (bezgl. Synchronstimmen) Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele Kategorie:Rollenspiele Kategorie:KotOR-Reihe en:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic es:Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República fr:Star Wars : Knights of the Old Republic it:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic nl:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic pl:Knights of the Old Republic (gra komputerowa) pt:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ru:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic fi:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic